The end of an era
by immortal7
Summary: The last remaining fighters of the universe return to a place that to them can only be called home.


Disclaimer: me no own Dbz

THE END OF THE ERA

It was an end of an era. All the great fighters had left. All except two. They were the last of a mighty people. They were the last of a great race. Two of the universes greatest rivals. Two of existences most extroidinarie friends. One was a prince last of his breed. No heir, no mate he stands at the edge of oblivion and welcomes her grip. The other a 3rd class warrior. With no allegiance and only a select loyalty. Both are doomed to see all they care about and love slip away never-ending night not even to be remembered by the stars. The world they stand apon no longer remembers its legends, history, or myths. 

The universe no longer needs them. Its evil no longer destroys planets, but it still exists. Only they can longer fight its presence only watch it slowly devoir mans hearts. So they slowly made there way back to the place they first met. It knows a desolate canyon of forgotten memories. The earth has healed the wounds both warriors inflicted on her. Also they planned to finish what they had started over two and half centuries ago. And this time no senzu beans, namekian healers, or dragonballs would stand in the way of the battle. Nothing except the weight of the world. They both do not belong here, but both have claimed this place as their home, and know both prepare to leave and hopefully meet up with everybody they miss and love.

Their fight was about to comise when they saw another. Ones who's presence once brought pain and suffering. Only know you could see the lines of smear streaks that cover her face. She was much like the two warriors. Proud, stubborn, and what seemed to be immortal. She looked not a minute older then when all three met. Where she had bested a sayain prince and stood defiant towards a monster named Cell. Those were back in the days before either fighter had even reached the age of forty; it seemed so long ago to al three fighters.

Know they all have the same mission. Hopefully all three had the same fate. There reason for lasting this long all differed. Two lasted mainly cause the purity of their alien blood. Cause their offspring substituted unbelievable power for short meaningful lives. Mainly cause of their mixed blood. The warrior was merged with the essence of a being of immortality. The prince cursed by the last wish of the dragon, to only die at the hands of a rival the hands of a friend. 

The third stood tall mainly because of her father. A wicked, cruel man. Bent on destroying everything preserved by the warrior. She may have looked extremely young, but the experiences shining through her eyes proved her to be a surviour of countless campaigns, loves, lives, and funerals. He mechanical body would not let her leave to be with her daughter, husband, and her family.

The canyon seemed to be the perfect place. All stood in a fighting stance. No words were used. All had been said before nothing could be said about what they were about to commit to any way. The prince didn't taut his opponents. The warrior's usual cheerfulness in his eyes was lost in a sea of tiredness and grief. The android stood proud, but was ready to commit a quick suicide. She knew she had no chance, yet she longed to see her daughter and dear husband.

The battle soon started. It mainly consisted of the warrior and the prince, but soon the android also placed some kicks and punches. The continued for hours. Tell all hope was about to be given up. The prince backed away and began to charge a massive amount of energy to his hands. Which got the response he needed. 

All three gathered every ounce of energy their mortal bodies could mange from the long and bloody spar. With one final nod from the warrior the trio let loose a blast that the likes of the universe had never seen, or will ever see again. All three did not dodge, block, or shiver as if a second thought over took them, but welcomed the warmth it to their bodies with uncontrollable bliss. 

The android was the first to leave the mortal plane. As she left the memories of her life came flooding through her head. The day she was activated. The peck she laid on the bald man's check. The sight of the bald man risking the fate of the world for the love he felt towards her. The birth of their daughter. Her marriage to Krillain and the birth of her grandchildren. The death of her family. The joy from being hi by that blast.

And then the loving embrace of her long dead husband.

Next the Prince fell for the last time in the battlefield. He remembered the happy things about his life. Meeting Bulma, his heir, his princess, his friends, his fathers loving embrace and the release of his soul form his mortal form. He had long ceased to nag about his race, but the universe felt the last prince of the mighty Sayain race pass away. 

A young blue haired girl tackled and passionately kissed her flame haired mate.

Lastly the warriors breath ran rugged. His black spiky hair mated down with sweat. He thought of his life and its meaning. Meeting Bulma and collecting dragonballs. Meeting his love and most dearest ChiChi. Winning the tournament and the birth of his first son. The first time he died. Becoming a supersayain. Not being a good father. Never being home enough. Leaving his family multiple times. Out living every one he cared about. Not seeing his son grow up. Being the universes greatest hero. Being the last of a know extinct race. Finally going home.

He awoke in the arms of her. The black hair tickling his nose. Smiling for the first time in a long while. The warrior was happy to have his family back. He was happy to be home.


End file.
